My Odyssey Story
by mighty-bacon
Summary: This is a story of the Odyssey. It's content is up to the 3-4 chapter as that is how far I had read when I created this story for school. More information in A/N. Please PM me or review to tell me what you thought of the story. I hope you like it! Also please tell me if you think this story has the correct genres as I was having trouble trying to decide what fit.


**Hi! This is my very first fanfiction! So I'm really excited to see what you guys think. FYI, this is a story that I wrote for school, based on** _ **the**_ **Odyssey, and my teacher loved it. So I figured, "Why not let you guys decide." So anyway, let me know if I have any grammatical or spelling errors because I want you to enjoy the story without any distractions. Another FYI, the end is going to have a curve because my class only read the first 3-4 chapters and the topic was how you thought the book would end. I just thought I'd let you know.**

 **Sorry, let's get on with the "show"!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **the Odyssey**_ **or the characters. I also do not own Elsa or the song,** _ **Let It Go.**_ **However, I do own how they are displayed.**

"I have _got_ to get off this island." You would think it would be easy to escape an island being a starfish. I mean starfish live in the ocean right? Well yeah, they do but being a bacon scented vampire starfish has its moments. Don't get me wrong I love it but the bacon scent has gotten me into more trouble than anything else. Who knew that a tap dancing turtle from Arkansas, who just so happened to be named Calypso, loved bacon so much.

"Maximus!" Oh, great. One word: Calypso. I can never have one moment of silence let alone privacy. I hurry and close up my notebook. At least she let me have this. I promised I would write all about her and her island, as that is the only reason she would let me have this notebook. She wants me to read it to her but I won't allow it. If she found out about what I wrote, all of my dreams of getting home to my small town, Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, Transylvania would be crushed.

"Yes Calypso?" I answer, trying not to sound annoyed. "Dinner's ready." She answered happily. She clearly hadn't heard the annoyance in my response. "Ok, I'll be right there." I reply. I've tried to stay away from her as much as I could but I was hungry so I decided, why not.

Dinner was as usual, Calypso doing all of the talking; which was basically about how happy she was that I was on her island with her. After I was finished and excused myself, tired with her constantly talking about how happy she was, I went back to my own room to get ready for bed.

As soon as I fell asleep, I has a dream. It was about my wife, Penelope. She's a cantaloupe, and the friendliest, the smartest, and most beautiful person I've ever known. Our son, Telemango, is just like his mother. Well, handsome in his case. Now my dream was about the day when I went missing. I was coming home from the "super bloody, Troy was sacked, practically everyone died, and so on" war, or the Trojan War. I personally like the "super bloody, Troy was sacked, practically everyone died, and so on" name better but each to his own. Anyway, instead of sacrificing to "the pink fluffy unicorn who dances on clouds" god, Poseidon for safe travels home, I along with a few others, decided to skip that and go straight home. Because we didn't sacrifice to Poseidon, along with other reasons I will inform you of later, the seas were rough and we were thrown overboard. I was separated from the rest of the crew and knocked unconscious from the shock of the cold water along with the large blows I had received from being knocked around on the ship. I woke up in a cave and met Calypso, who made me feel uncomfortable the very first day I met her. My dream changed and I slept soundly until the next morning.

As soon as Calypso woke me up the next morning I knew I _had_ to get off the island. I decided to confront Calypso not caring what she thought of my idea.

As I told her my idea, she shocked me and said I was free to go. She supplied me with clothes and a meal, and I was off, sailing on the raft I had built. Why? I was a starfish. I didn't need one. I remembered to sacrifice to Poseidon so I should be safe right? Wrong.

Ok, information about other reason time, here we go. So on the way home from the war. We had an encounter with Poseidon's son. In which I killed so let's just say, he wasn't too happy with me. Which is probably also why I'm in the middle of the ocean in a terrible storm. Even though I remembered to sacrifice to him. So yeah that's the other reason.

Um… So continuing on… "That was a bit awkward." How so you ask? Well a goddess, named Ino, gave me her veil to put on to keep me safe. Then Poseidon decided to send a big wave to destroy my raft (thanks for that, by the way) which pushed me to another island. So now I'm stuck on another island. (What is it with islands?!)

As I get up and start to explore because I mean what else is there to do, I see a fluffy cow covered in rainbow sprinkles with a trail of rainbow sprinkles behind her. As if it were a coincidence as soon as I had seen her she looked up and saw me. After staring at each other for about five seconds, I decided to break the ice and introduce myself. "Maximus, king of Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious." She replied, "Nausicaa, daughter of Elsanous, king of Shrekria." After introducing ourselves, another awkward moment passed. "So do you want to meet my father and my people?" she asked. "Sure," I replied and followed her to the castle, which was oddly made of ice.

Upon reaching the main room, I hear singing. I was puzzled. I didn't see anyone other than us in the room. "Father!" Nausicaa called out. "Yes dear?" the king replied as he was coming down the stairs. "I have someone I want you to meet." Seeing me, he stuck out his hand and said, "Elsanous, king of Shrekria." I was too dumbfounded to return the gesture, because a king dressed like Elsa just introduced himself to me. Once I finally found my words, I returned the gesture saying, "Maximus, king of Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious." "Was that you I heard singing?" I added. "Yes, I have a strange obsession with Elsa and the song, _Let It Go_." he answered. "I can tell." I said, not trying to sound _too_ sarcastic. If he had noticed, he didn't show it. "What brings you to Shrekria?" he asked. I told him my story of how Poseidon destroyed my raft, and how I was washed up on the island. I asked him if he could lend me a ship to return home. "Of course." He answered. I thanked him greatly and went to the ships, where I boarded and left for home.

Upon my return home, Penelope and Telemango were extremely surprised to see me. Who wouldn't? They told me how the suitors came into the house and ate all of the food, about how Athena couldn't stop laughing about how I had been missing, how the suitors planned to kill Telemango (I was furious at this point), and lastly how Hermes, the belly dancing bunny (who was quite frightening to be honest) had also visited saying that I would be ok. It was hard to take him seriously though, if you could imagine.

All in all, I'm ok, the suitors are gone, and Poseidon (hopefully) isn't too mad- *a huge puddle of water splashes on me* forget I said anything.

 **THE END**

 **I know that it had a pretty sharp turn at the end. I'm sorry about that. But leave a review or PM me on how you thought I did. I know there is always room for improvements so that's why I'm looking to you guys to tell me what to work on for further stories. So I thank you for reading and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
